User talk:I am cooler than you
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, I am cooler than you, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make much more trash. Just remember, this is a humor wiki, so you can do whatever you want as long as you don't do any inappropriate stuff. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message to the head honcho! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. It's still OK to edit unregistered, however. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 06:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hello stupid idiot Quit blocking me. Or else. Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 06:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You shall suffer Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 07:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :*grabs elbow* DADADADADADADADADADADA Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 18:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::YOU SHALL NEVER GAIN EXTRA POWERS. Accodring to the Burger King prophecy.... Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 19:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I guess that wasn't fufilled.I rock. I am awesome. 02:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Say blocked Take two hours, fool. Calling the head honcho the f word isn't a good idea. Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 23:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and you're gonna lose your 'crat powers soon. Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 04:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) MAKE ME A Bureaucrat! Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 03:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Blocked STOP IT. You know what I'm talking about. Also, you spelled "annoying" wrong. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 20:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :And how the heck are you still editing?! Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 20:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I do not know'I rock. I am awesome. 00:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC)' Fail spelling is fail You are a loser. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 03:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hullooooo, losa brudda! Leesten... Me speek Croc-ese from "Pearls Before Swine" because me bored. Anyways, me gots noow signeechure for upcumeeng reeleese of HartGold and SolSeelver. Yoo shuld too! Like, someteeng like: SoulSilver rocks. SoulSilver is awesome. Peese cupy paist dat eento signeechure box. Have nice day, loosa! Cubonestar must break into GameStop and get HeartGold a day early! Said Bob. Prevent this crime *sniff* 23:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :And wen I say dun't unblock youself, dun't do eet. Cubonestar must break into GameStop and get HeartGold a day early! Said Bob. Prevent this crime *sniff* 23:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The Great Article Making Starts Saturday. Be there. Cubonestar is addicted to HeartGold! Said Bob. Got a problem with that?! 00:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighteth moroneth. Youeth shalleth beeth hereeth oneth Saturdayeth, foreth realeth thiseth timeeth. Goteth iteth? Cubonestar is addicted to HeartGold! Said Bob. Got a problem with that? 17:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Want something to do? Work on my currently abducted pages. User:Cubonestar/ALFALFA and User:Cubonestar/Traffic Cone. Cubonestar is addicted to HeartGold! Said Bob. Got a problem with that? 23:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm abducting those epic fails you just made. Cubonestar is addicted to HeartGold! Said Bob. Got a problem with that? 23:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight Epic fail. Try again. Cubonestar is addicted to HeartGold! Said Bob. Got a problem with that? 20:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :You have 10 minutes to make Fred not a stub. Cubonestar is addicted to HeartGold! Said Bob. Got a problem with that? 20:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Please, come back. I'll stop abusing you (and I'll restore Fred). Cubonestar is addicted to HeartGold! Said Bob. Got a problem with that? 01:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC)